The Elementals (from Burned & Frozen)
by A. J. F. Link
Summary: My name is Deacon X. My real name is of little to no significance. This book contains all the conglomerated data and research on the elementals that I have gathered over many years. However, I must be straightforward and honest with you. Although what I have on the elementals seems to be large amount of information, I feel that there is still more things to be learned about them.
1. Basics of Elementals

The Elementals

Deacon X

* * *

**Disclaiming Notification****: This "book" does not actually exist in reality. It is however referenced and mentioned in ****Burned &amp; Frozen****. Any ideas or concepts that are found in this "book" that happens to be preexisting ideas and concepts are purely coincidental and unintentional. The purpose of this is to present a more precise and more achievable explanation of what exactly the elementals are in ****Burned &amp; Frozen****.**

**Reader's Notification****: All comments, suggestions, and simple reviews are encouraged and appreciated. ****All hateful and/or rude comments will be **_**fully**_** disregarded by the author. This chapter is solely on the basics about elementals. The primal states and elemental armor shrouds will be discussed in the follow chapter.**

* * *

What is an elemental?

Elementals are, by every means, _Homo sapiens_. The primary differentiation between a "conventional" human being and an elemental is their superhuman, abnormal and evolutionary abilities. Regardless, elementals are simply human beings with arcane abilities and capabilities.

* * *

Abilities of Elementals

There are four affinities for humans that are born as elementals: ice, fire, lightning and wood. These affinities are called elements. Elements are not the same as the elements found on the periodic table and in chemistry. Fire, ice, lightning, and wood are not truly the result of the chemical combustion, the solidified state of water, the discharge of electrical kinetic energy, or the organic material of which terrestrial trees' structure primarily consists. However, the possibility of there being more elements than these four is theoretically possible but, as far as my research goes, there is no solid proof of there being more than ice, fire, lightning, and wood.

Contrary to stereotypical and common belief, elementals are _not_ able to use magic. In addition, the powers of an elemental are _not_ limitless. When an elemental uses his or her respective element, he or she has energy consumed in the usage. The amount of energy required depends upon the amount used, the duration used, and the intensity used. The quantity of the element that he or she can use grows and increases with age (but not significantly), practice using his or her element, and the amount of natural element (i.e. conventional ice (or water), fire, lightning (or electric), and wood (or living organic plant matter)).

All elementals have a very extended longevity and, due to the extremely heightened cellular activity, tend to live more than two centuries, yet their physical appearance does not change once he or she reaches his or her prime. This is why elementals are sometimes falsely accused of using sorcery, black magic, and white magic.

* * *

Ice Elementals

Ice elementals are able to radiate cool and cold heat; manipulate, create and dissipate ice (which includes snow); spontaneously freeze and cover any object in a sheet or layer of ice; and survive cold temperature of which is considered unbearable and non-survivable. Also, an ice elemental cannot receive frostbite since he or she is naturally tolerant and resistant to conditions in which would harm a non-element's body. They are _completely_ unfazed and not harmed by ice, extremely cold temperatures, unless it occurs upon a wound or injury. In addition, they are fully immune to any variant of common cold causing viruses.

It is impossible for an ice elemental to experience hypothermia, hyperthermia, or hypoxia. If an ice elemental's body comes in contact or is in the vicinity of ice or water, his or her stamina, strength, and element power increase significantly. In addition, the colder and damper the weather and climate conditions, the more ease an ice elemental has at using the ice element.

All ice elementals are born with two distinct physical traits: sapphire-azure blue irises and platinum blonde hair. Since these physical traits occur with non-elementals, the identification by simply his or her iris and hair color is an extremely poor method of identifying an ice elemental from a conventional human being.

* * *

Fire Elementals

Fire elementals are able to radiate warm and hot heat; manipulate, create, and dissipate fire; spontaneously ignite flammable and combustible objects and substances; and survive hot temperatures of which would boil the blood, melt, or kill any conventional _Homo sapiens_. Ergo, fire elementals cannot receive thermal or radiation burns. It may be possible for a fire elemental to receive frostbite; however, since his or her body is constantly radiating and creating heat, he or she is significantly less likely to experience frostbite.

They are _completely_ unfazed and not harmed by fire, lava or magma, and extremely hot and/or dry climates, unless it occurs upon a wound or injury. It is impossible for a fire elemental to get hyperthermia or hypothermia. If a fire elemental's body comes in contact or is in the vicinity of fire or molten rock (i.e. either lava or magma), his or her stamina, strength, and element power increase significantly. In addition, the hotter and drier the weather and climate conditions, the more ease a fire elemental has at using the fire element.

All fire elementals are born with two distinct physical traits: deep red irises and ash-black hair. In other words, the irises are pure red and the hair is pure black. Since, even with albino physical traits, ruby-red irises do not appear as a physical characteristic for non-elementals, fire elementals are easily identifiable if given the opportunity to carefully examine his or her irises' color.

* * *

Lighting Elementals

Lightning elementals are able to produce an electromagnetic field around their body; manipulate, create, and dissipate electricity and spontaneously electrically charge metallic and electrically conductive objects. They are _completely_ unfazed and unharmed by lightning and electrocution, unless it occurs upon a wound or injury. It is impossible for a lightning elemental to experience electric shock, unless it occurs upon a painful wound or injury. In addition, if a lightning elemental's body undergoes or experiences seizure, coma, paralysis, and/or a form of brain degradation or decomposition, the lightning element automatically reboots the body and prevents such things from occurring.

Unlike ice elementals and fire elementals, lightning elementals are not immune to hypothermia, hyperthermia, or hypoxia. If a lightning elementals' body comes in contact with lightning or electrical currents or is in the vicinity of a thunderstorm, lightning bolts, or electrical currents, his or her stamina, strength, and element power increases significantly. In addition, theoretically, lightning elementals possess rapid regeneration of cells in the nervous system. This makes these elementals' bodies to be more durable to impacts and injuries that would permanently paralyze or kill any other elemental, unless in one of the three primal states (which will be discussed later in great detail). In addition, the colder and more arid the weather and climate conditions, the more ease a lightning elemental has at using the lightning element.

All lightning elementals are born with two distinct physical traits: lightning-yellow hair and citrine-yellow irises. In other words, they possess pure yellow blonde hair and pure yellow irises. The only way to successfully distinguish a lightning elemental from non-elementals is by his or her irises color, since citrine-yellow irises are not a physical attribute found with non-elementals.

* * *

Wood Elementals

Unlike all the other elementals, wood elementals' bodies do not naturally radiate any form of energy or aura-oriented disturbance. Wood elementals are able to manipulate, create and dissipate wood of any variety or ones of synthetic and spontaneous creation; spontaneously turn any nearby synthetic or natural wood into a highly dense form of ironwood; and have complete immunity to any planet-originated poison, toxin, or irritant. Wood elementals are _completely_ unfazed and unharmed by any natural disease, unless it is caused by an infection from an open-wound. All wood elementals possess additional ability of rapid cellular regeneration. Ergo, these elementals have an extreme longevity.

If a wood elemental's body is in the vicinity or in contact with wooded areas or wooden structures, his or her stamina, strength, and element power increases significantly. The denser the wood is, the more beneficial it is for the elemental.

All wood elementals are born with two distinct physical traits: mahogany-brown hair and emerald-green irises. Since these physical traits occur among non-elementals, it is considered a highly poor method of identifying a wood elemental through the basis of these physical traits. However, the hue of green that is found in wood elemental irises is considered to be a rare hue for human irises.

* * *

Emotional Sensitivity

Elementals are more in tune with and sensitive to their emotions than most non-elementals. Due to this, however, when emotional stability is lost and/or emotional restraint and control is reduce or obliterated, an elemental's emotions cause his or her affiliated element to manifest and "modify" an elemental's abilities and capabilities to levels considered to be even abnormal for elementals not introduced to such stresses. The less emotional self-control that he or she has over her own emotions, the less control that he or she has over his or her own element. This may result in an element to do something that the elemental was not intentionally attempting to do or simply act on its own accord using the elemental as a conduit of tangibility and volatile action and/or manifestation. However, depending on the emotion that the elemental is feeling and/or experiencing, the elemental's body seems to correct this lack of emotional stability through a unique means. This means is called the primal state.

* * *

There are three known versions of the primal state: controlled state, animalistic state, and dark primal state. In the controlled state, an elemental is in control of his or her actions and powers but has an extremely heightened form of usage of his or her element. In the animalistic state, he or she becomes extremely hostile and is not in full control of his or her own actions. The dark primal state functions the same as the controlled state; however, the elemental's dark thoughts and emotions are amplified significantly and it tends to alter some physical traits. In addition, the elements used while in the dark primal state turn pure black in color and are more highly destructive than the regular form of the elements. This results in pseudo-elements that are known as dark elements. They are simply a more malicious and dangerous form of the normal elementals.


	2. Controlled States and Animalistic State

The Elemental

Deacon X

* * *

**Disclaiming Notification****: This "book" does not actually exist in reality. It is however referenced and mentioned in ****Burned &amp; Frozen****. Any ideas or concepts that are found in this "book" are purely coincidental and unintentional. The purpose of this is to present a more precise and more achievable explanation of what exactly the elementals are in ****Burned &amp; Frozen****.**

**Reader's Notification****: All comments, suggestions, and simple reviews are encouraged and appreciated. ****All hateful and/or rude comments will be **_**fully**_** disregarded by the author. This chapter is about the primal states and elemental armor shrouds will be discussed in this chapter. The next chapter will discuss the dark primal state and the non-combatant uses of an element by an elemental.**

* * *

Primal State

The primal state is a condition in which an elemental experiences when he or she is exposed to very intensified emotions of which tend to be negative in nature. There are two chronological stages to the primal state: (1) amplification (a.k.a. power aura) and (2) enshrouding. Regardless of the amount of data that I have compiled over many years, there is little to no comprehension or scientific explanation of how the latter stage transpire. In addition, I cannot begin to understand the complexity of this naturally given gift that the Creator has bestowed upon these unique and extraordinary humans whom are appropriately named elementals.

* * *

Amplification Phase

In the amplification phase, an elemental's power will very significantly intensify and increase in terms of amassable element at the elemental's disposal and usage. I have discovered that any wound will be instantaneously and rapidly healed, any poison in the elemental's body will be neutralized and its effects will cease to function, and any stamina and strength lost will be regained and heightened to significantly higher levels. In addition, while the elemental is experiencing this stage of the primal state, depending on the emotion that is responsible for initiating the primal state, an elemental's element will spontaneously will result in effects to his or her nearby surroundings of which varies with the element type of the elemental.

Fear, anxiety, and panic all cause the same result for respective type of elemental that is experiencing the emotion. Ice elementals will have snowflakes rapidly swirling around him or her and results in a significantly cold temperature of aura radiating from the ice elemental's body. This causes any nearby liquids (especially water) to rapidly transfer from their liquid or mist-like state into a solid state through a process that I have dubbed "rapid solidification." Fire elementals will be surrounded by a swirling vortex of blazing fire and radiate a significantly hot temperature of heat from his or her body. This results in any nearby combustible materials, synthetic wood, natural wood, and living wood (i.e. the wooden parts of a tree that is still alive) to spontaneously and rapidly burst into infernos of fire through I process that I have dubbed "spontaneously occurring combustion." Lightning elementals will be enveloped and surrounded by randomly occurring, visible, and temporarily transpiring, non-lethal sparks or small bolts of electricity. These small bolts of electricity can cause temporary paralysis to a non-elemental if he or she gets too close to the lightning elemental during this stage of the primal state. Wood elementals will have a visible gust of a whirlwind of which may repulse anybody who is standing close these elementals.

* * *

Enshrouding Phase

The enshrouding phase only transpires when an elemental loses self-control over his or her, which can be either fully or temporarily. This results in what I have named as the elemental armor shroud. Temporary loss of emotional self-control, in which he or she does not allow his or her emotions to consume his or her thoughts with dark intensions of which are malicious and potentially hostile, results in one of two elemental armor shrouds to transpire, develop, and form: (1) knight armor shroud and (2) garment armor shroud. These are also referred to as the controlled states since the elemental has full conscious control over his or her actions. All elemental armor shrouds are in synchronization with the elemental's element affinity.

* * *

Knight Armor Shroud

The knight armor shroud arises from a very strong desire (either consciously or subconsciously) of self-defense and/or resistance or rebellion. The elemental will be suited in an _extremely_ knight-like metallic armor that is created by his or her elemental. The form and appearance that the elemental armor shroud takes varies from minutely to significantly; however, there is a constant among all the armor shrouds for the elementals. Each type of element that an elemental is affiliated with always appears in the same color for that particular kind of elemental. All ice elementals will have a crystal-blue knight armor shroud. All fire elementals will have a realgar-colored knight armor shroud. All lightning elementals will have a golden yellow knight armor shroud. All wood elementals will a have a bronze-colored knight armor shroud.

This elemental armor shroud cannot be pierced or damaged by any normal or conventional weaponry. The finest and most carefully crafted weapons will shatter upon contact with the armor. The guns made today do not nearly possess the firing power to break through or dent the armor. Siege weaponries, such as ballistae, can harm but rarely kill elementals in this primal state, unless the weapon is fired from a distance of approximately 25 meters to its target. Anything closer is considered potentially lethal. Ergo, depending upon if the individual is an ice, fire, lightning, or wood elemental, the capabilities of this primal state's elemental armor shroud varies significantly. The things that an elemental can do in this primal state varies with each elemental and upon the amount of usage, practice, and control that he or she possesses over his or her powers. However, the strength that an elemental has increases immensely yet the speed at which an elemental can run while not in this primal state is reduced and slightly more difficult.

* * *

Garment Armor Shroud

As its name suggests, the garment armor shroud enshrouds the elemental in a highly elegant and _extremely_ garment-like attire of which forms in a variable form and variable appearance from one elemental to another. However, it all always forms as an elegant dress for female elementals and an elegant suit for male elementals. Each type of element that an elemental is affiliated with always appears in the same color for that particular kind of elemental. All ice elementals will have a crystal-blue garment armor shroud. All fire elementals will have a realgar-colored garment armor shroud. All lightning elementals will have a golden yellow garment armor shroud. All wood elementals will a have a bronze-colored garment armor shroud. The garment armor shroud only transpires, develops, and forms when the elemental experiences significantly high feelings of emotional isolation (or the feeling in which one feels as if he or she has no one to turn for aid or comfort) and/or an extreme yearning for independence and individuality (i.e. a strong urge to escape emotional stresses that plague upon the individual).

The garment armor shroud is stronger than leather but weaker than conventional chainmail. Ergo, garment armor shrouds, unlike knight armor shrouds, are not meant as a means of self-protection. Instead, the purpose of the elemental armor shroud is to significantly increase the elemental's agility, control of manipulation over his or her affiliated element, and reflexes.

The garment armor shroud is a primarily offensive elemental armor by nature. The things that an elemental can do in this primal state varies with each elemental and upon the amount of usage, practice, and control that he or she possesses over his or her powers. However, the agility that an elemental has increases immensely yet it does not affect or alter the physical strength that the elemental possesses while not in this primal state. There are documentations of elementals in this form of the primal state being able to create megalithic structures [such as manors or castles being made out of entirely wood (for wood elementals), ice (for ice elementals), obsidian and/or granite (for fire elementals), or pure or impure metal or alloy (for lightning elementals)] and unintentionally bring life and animation to the element of which he or she is affiliated, of which tend to be humanoid, highly animal-like, or anthropomorphic. They are called element-golems. I will discuss these beings in detail later.

* * *

Phantom Armor Shroud

Unlike the knight and garment shrouds, phantom armor shrouds only transpire, develop, and form when the elemental goes into an animalistic berserker mental state. An animalistic berserker mental state (i.e. fully losing emotional self-control) is a state of being of which only occurs if (1) he or she becomes convinced that the person of whom the elemental deeply loves and shares a close bond is threatened and/or harmed to a subjectively serious degree; (2) the elemental lets hatred, anger, and/or fear cloud the mind with corrupt, dark, and malicious thoughts and intentions; and (3) the person has a very strong will and desire to defend and protect the one of whom is desired to keep out of harmful scenarios. In addition, the elemental's mind-set completely shifts to one of passionate protection for his or her loved one and bloodlust towards those who seek to harm or threaten his or her loved one. Elementals in this merciless primal state appear to be almost demonically possessed. Ergo, this form of the enshrouding phase is sometimes referred to as the demonic-mode shroud.

Phantom armor shrouds cause an elemental's body to undergo and experience slight physical alterations in appearance. The elemental in this state is shrouded in a translucent mist of his or her respective element of which envelops and surrounds the elemental. Unlike the amplification phase, the power of which the individual now has at his or her disposal somewhat dwarfs any other primal state. All phantom armor shrouds are: dark blue for ice elementals, blood red for fire elementals, blackish yellow for lightning elementals, and ebony for wood elementals. The pupils of the eyes of an elemental will become vertically slit like a fox's; his or her fingernails become somewhat longer, denser, more durable, and sharp like daggers. Cellular regeneration, animal-like instinctual reflexes, agility, strength, stamina, and durability are all elevated to superhuman levels. While in this state, all actions of the elemental are almost entirely instinctual, malicious, and bloodlust-oriented. This is also referred to as the animalistic state due to the fact that the elemental has significantly small to no control over his or her actions while in this state.

* * *

Degeneration Condition

Regardless of which elemental armor shroud transpires due to the primal state, if the elemental uses too much element at once when in the enshrouding phase, he or she will experiences a repercussion called degeneration condition. Degeneration condition results in visible fractures or cracks on the elemental armor shroud causing it to: weaken in its effectiveness, make manipulation of his or her element extremely difficult and more taxing of physical energy, and weaken the shroud's radiation of his or her element. As soon as degeneration is felt by the elemental, he or she can only stay in the primal state for at least ten minutes (less if he or she attempts to manipulate his or her element) before the elemental armor shroud automatically dissipates. In addition, the aftermath symptoms include: disoriented vision, dizziness, extreme or significant fatigue, lightheadedness, and/or sickness of stomach which may cause vomiting.

* * *

Post-Primal States

When an elemental exits entirely out of the primal state, he or she experiences only fatigue, unless he or she has been injured while in the primal state, and a strong urge for food and water. This, however, does not apply to the phantom armor shroud. When a person's bloodlust is satisfied (i.e. the person or persons of which is or are being attacked are dead or too weak to be any threat or harm to anybody), the primal state automatically ends entirely. The aftermath is direr for the phantom armor shroud than the knight or garment armor shrouds. The post-primal state occurrences are varied depending proportionally on the elemental's physical condition before he or she enters into the primal state. If the person is nearly dead before the primal state, he or she may die (of which rarely transpires) or enter into a temporary coma, which can last for a couple of days to weeks or months. If the person is significantly injured before the primal state, he or she may become extremely fatigued to the point of nearly passing out or faint. If the person is in perfect physical condition before the primal state, he or she will simply experience severe fatigue and hunger.

Bizarrely, the longer the elemental is in the knight armor shroud or garment armor shroud, the more adapted and synchronized the body is with the elemental armor shroud. Ergo, the less effective and problematic the aftermath symptoms are for the elemental. Conversely, the longer the elemental is in the phantom armor shroud, the more adapted and synchronized the body is with the elemental armor. However, the more effective and problematic the aftermath symptoms are for the elemental.


	3. Dark Primal, Second Xiya, Non-Combatant

The Elementals

Deacon X

* * *

**Disclaiming Notification****: This "book" does not actually exist in reality. It is however referenced and mentioned in ****Burned &amp; Frozen****. Any ideas or concepts that are found in this "book" are purely coincidental and unintentional. The purpose of this is to present a more precise and more achievable explanation of what exactly the elementals are in ****Burned &amp; Frozen****.**

**Reader's Notification****: All comments, suggestions, and simple reviews are encouraged and appreciated. ****All hateful and/or rude comments will be **_**fully**_** disregarded by the author. The next chapter is about the element golems (a.k.a. affinity trolls) and how non-elementals can potentially become elementals.**

* * *

Dark Primal State

Unlike the normal primal states, the dark primal state is in a class of its own in a sense. It transpires only when an elemental subjects his or her heart to darkness or is emotionally overwhelmed with thoughts and desires of malicious and devious intentions. One consequence of intentionally using this primal state is the corruption of the mind and heart. The elemental's cordial and mental desires slowly transition to ones of hatred and/or self-inspired revenge. In other words, the more an elemental uses the dark primal state, the more morally insane and maliciously prone to self-inspired revenge.

The dark primal state is a double-edged sword. Strength, stamina, endurance, durability, reflexes, instinctual reflexes, superhuman agility, and amassable quantity of element increase immensely, yet not as much as the phantom armor shroud. However, the density of the element is denser and radiates a less bloodlust-oriented aura than that is created by the phantom armor shroud. Regardless of how long the elemental is in this primal state or how much power is used in this primal state by the elemental, the elemental will feel somewhat fatigued and tired after its usage. However, unparalleled cerebral pain immediately occurs after the dark primal state is dissipated. The victim experiences cerebral pain of which always causes the elemental to scream in pain and sometimes cutting himself or herself with his or her fingernails from clenching his or her head so tightly. This supposedly occurs from 30 seconds to as long as 5 minutes. There is not enough data-oriented proof that this range of time is roughly accurate or merely hypothetical or theoretical.

After this extremely severe migraine, he or she will usually begin muttering things that are inaudible or seemingly random and spontaneous. This is when it is theorized that the mind becomes twisted and tainted. The more an elemental subjects himself or herself to the dark primal state, the more in tune and synchronized he or she is with the primal state. However, this also results in a more in tune and synchronized subjection to morally insane concepts and devious desires the elemental becomes.

The additional abilities granted by this primal state are: rapid cellular regeneration and extreme ease of control, manipulation, and quantity of power of his or her affiliated element. In addition, when an elemental enters the dark primal state, any surroundings in an indeterminate radius will be affected in particular fashions. Ice elementals will cause the formation of dense permafrost and any ice will rapidly vaporize. Fire elementals will cause random and scattered pools of molten rock to rapidly form on the ground and any fire or embers to burn out and become cold. Lightning elementals will cause lightning sparks to randomly jump to one object to another regardless of electrical conductivity and any sparks of electricity or thunderstorms to dissipate. Wood elementals will, ironically, not cause anything to form. Rather, any plant life, especially trees will become lifeless and dead.

There is an ability that accompanies the dark primal state that cannot be achieved by the other primal states. This ability I have appropriately named is called shadow. Whether or not shadow is a corrupted form of pure element or something else is debatable. However, regardless, the nature of shadow seems to be independent of the affiliated element of the elemental. The shadow can be used for offensive as well as defensive purposes. There is no data to support that shadow has any practical usage outside of combatant instances. Shadow is effective against any oppositional elemental even when in the first xiya of the phantom armor shroud (**A/N: The first xiya of the phantom armor shroud will be explained in the proceeding section)**; however, it is very straining to maintain and control in long durations.

Like the other elemental armor shrouds, the dark primal state has its own version and form. However, unlike the other elemental armor shrouds, the appearance that the dark primal state's shroud takes is not subjective for elemental. It is actually more objective. The sclerae and pupils morph from a marble white into a bloodshot-red. A full robe with a hood, opened sleeves, gloves, and (what appears to be) boots garbed him from head to toe of which is entirely black as night. This gives the elemental a truly demonic appearance. Theoretically, the eyes allow for extremely heightened reflexes and reaction rate, the capability to visually follow objects that the eyes would normally not be able to follow when not in this specific state, and nocturnal vision.

There is another ability that comes with the dark primal state is one that cannot be obtained or done with the other primal states under any circumstances. This ability has been appropriately named the temporary death condition. Basically, under the rare circumstance where the elemental is killed while in this state (except if the brain becomes severally damaged, destroyed, or obliterated), the temporarily dead elemental will be revived and revitalized in exactly six hours. This ability is done automatically even if the elemental has the adamant desire to remain dead. However, the body suffers repercussions due to this ability. The elemental's body (instead of remaining at its prime) will degrade and degenerate to the equivalent of two regular human years. Ergo, this makes the elemental weaker after this reanimation-like process is complete.

Theoretically, after a certain number of times experiencing temporary death condition, the body will so rapidly degrade and degenerate that will literately turn into dust. This historically has never happened to an elemental. Ergo, the validity of this theory may never be answered. Regardless, there have been historical cases where an elemental died from an affliction that would have not normally affected the elemental; however, the elemental's body was degraded and degenerated to the point where it could not protect the body from the affliction. In other words, the elemental's immune system become so weak that it could not fight an affliction that would have not been any harm to the elemental normally.

* * *

Dark Element (a.k.a. Pseudo-Element)

The dark element, regardless of the elemental's element affinity, is a bizarre mutant form of element that can only be manipulated, summoned, and manifested in the dark primal state. It is referred to as a pseudo-element due to the fact that it does not behave or react to its surroundings like the normal four elements. the fact of it being or not being an actual element is open to full discussion and debate.

I unfortunately do not have much significant data on the dark element. Regardless, the data that I have is suficent.

Dark element possesses the property to physically alter, distort, degrade, or destroy solid object when it comes into contact, except when it comes into contact with an elemental in the dark primal state. Supposively, unlike the conventional elements, dark element is very easy to be manipulated, summoned, and manifested.

Hypothetically, the dark element is what causes elementals to be slowly corrupt when in the dark primal state. I wish that I had more information to share; however, unlike the four conventional elements, dark element proves to be very difficult to study and observe.

* * *

Updated Research on the Phantom Armor Shroud

I have reanalyzed my data for a second time and discovered that I have overlooked some glaring information concerning the phantom armor shroud. Apparently, there are two stages (a.k.a. xiyae) of the phantom armor shroud. There is the first xiya phantom armor shroud (a.k.a. the demonic-mode), which has already been discussed in detail in the previous chapter. However, there is also a second xiya phantom armor shroud (a.k.a. ethereal beast state).

* * *

Second Xiya Phantom Armor Shroud (a.k.a. Ethereal Beast State)

In many aspects and regards, the ethereal beast state is the ascended and more terrifying form of the first xiya of the phantom armor shroud. Its occurrence is almost unheard and extremely rare. However, there are enough occurrences that have been documented and recorded to get accurate data.

In order for the second xiya of the phantom armor shroud to transpire, there are four phases, occurring chronologically, of which the elemental must require for this state to transpire. (1) The elemental must already be in the first xiya of the phantom armor shroud. (2) The elemental must in person see the person of whom is held most precious and close to his or her heart die, faint, brutally loose consciousness, or be tortured or suffer at the hands of the individual or group of individuals that he or she was trying to protect that person from and fails or something equivalence is destroyed or undeniably impossible. (3) The elemental must loose control of any rational thought and have one's thoughts be consumed by anger. (4) The elemental experiences a sudden blackout.

The fourth required phase is when the elemental transfers from the first xiya of the phantom armor to the ethereal beast state. Hypothetically and theoretically, the blackout occurs due to the fact that the primeval actions and motives gain arcane dominance over the mind of the elemental. In truth, unlike the first xiya, the second xiya allows little control (though occurring more subconsciously) to no control over his or her actions or intentions.

When the phantom shroud armor transitions from the first xiya to the second xiya, the ground surrounding the elemental will shack violently. The elemental will then scream to the sky as if in agony and extreme pain. Then, the elemental will be encased and surrounded by a small sphere of his or her element. The sphere reacts differently with the environment depending on the elemental's element affinity. A sphere made out of the ice element causes the air to become paranormally cold in which the ground becomes covered in a sheet of ice. Any vapor or water in the vicinity will instantaneously become solid ice in a matter of seconds. A sphere made out of the fire element causes the air to become paranormally hot in which if anything that is remotely combustible or flammable is in the vicinity, they will instantaneously ignite into an inferno and become incinerated in a matter of seconds. A sphere made out of the lightning element causes the air to become paranormally arid in which random and spontaneous, large harmful sparks are generated from the electric sphere. A sphere made out of the wood element causes the to become paranormally humid in which random and dense spikes of wood will project out of the ground in the vicinity of the sphere.

After the sphere dissipates, the ground stops shaking and abnormal alteration to the surrounding environment cease to transpire. The elemental's appearance, unlike the prior xiya or other variations of the primal state, causes a severe transformation. In the second xiya, elementals be covered and seemingly made out of his or her element which takes a significantly darker hue of color and were the eyes would be normal are instead black, soulless orbs. Ice elementals will be a very dark blue. Fire elementals will be maroon. Lightning elementals will be amber. Wood elementals will be bister. The fingers and feet will become more knife-like and beast-like.

The second xiya of the phantom armor shroud increases the agility, stamina, strength, amassable power, durability, and cellular regeneration more than the first xiya of the phantom armor shroud. The first disadvantage of the xiya is that intelligence is reduced to malicious and animalistic drives. Ergo, verbal speech and cognitive thought become either minimalized or non-prevailing. The second disadvantage of this xiya is that the reflexes of the elemental do not change from the first xiya of the phantom armor shroud.

The aftermath effects of this xiya of the phantom armor shroud depend upon how the elemental armor shroud dissipates. There are two methods (a.k.a. transactions) that can occur. What triggers the occurrence of one over the other or vice versa? I am sorry to write that this information is beyond my grasp. Any guess would be considered very hasty and unrealistic if given based upon the data that I have personally accumulated.

The first variation of the transaction is that the armor reverts back to its first xiya before dissipating completely. This is the safer of the two transactions. On the contrary, if the elemental was in a near death condition of being before the elemental eventually enters the second xiya of the phantom armor shroud, theoretically, unfortunately, the elemental will die when this transaction of dissipation transpires. Other than that, the normal scenario is that the elemental enters a temporary coma-like condition of which lasts a duration of 3 to 10 days.

The second variation of the transaction is that the second xiya of the phantom armor shroud dissipates completely and immediately. This always causes the elemental to enter a temporary coma-like state of which lasts approximately 10 to 12 days. However, after this temporary coma-like state has occurred, the elemental will awaken with mild pain (including a migraine) and, sometimes, partial amnesia.

* * *

Non-Combatant Usages of Elements

There are non-combatant applications of elements that reach beyond the scope of offensive and defensive purposes. The two most notable non-combatant applications are in arcane healing and anthropogenic construction.

Arcane healing is the application of using an element to heal another elemental or non-elemental in some fashion. However, wood and lightning elementals are more apt in this application than fire or ice elementals. Wood elementals are able to mend most injuries and nearly cure most ailments excluding neurological ones such as paralysis and arthritis. Lightning elementals are able to correct neurological ailments, injuries, and defects, excluding cerebral damage, psychological trauma, or defective psychological conditions. Both ice and fire elementals are able to cure or reduce pyrexia (a.k.a. febrile response), cure or reduce hypoxia, cure hyperthermia, and cure or reduce hypothermia. Arcane healing takes considerable training, practice, and well-established element-manipulation in order for an elemental to properly use it.

Anthropogenic construction is the application of an elemental manipulating his or her element into a solidified structure our creation of which may be used in the creation of artistic creations to simplistic residential buildings or structures. Unfortunately, anthropogenic construction is easier and becomes more practical to do if an elemental is in the garment armor shroud of the primal state. The creations that elementals can manifest into existence through anthropogenic construction is only limited to their imagination and creativity. In theory, an elemental applying anthropogenic construction to make a decent castle out of solidified element of ice, fire, lightning, or wood can do so in a matter of seconds to hours while the construction of a normally built castle may take weeks to years to fully construct (excluding any furnishings).

* * *

Tangible Element's Reactivity to High Emotions

During my data-collection, researching, and studying of elementals, I have seemly stumbled upon a very enigmatic theory (of which may as well be considered a law of nature considering the amount of information and data to support it) that seems to connect element-objects constructed through anthropogenic construction. It was conventionally referenced as "The Theory of Unstable Emotions and Tangible Element-Objects" or TUETEO principle. However, this theoretical principle only pertains to anthropogenically constructed element-object of which the elemental is touching. It does not matter if there is more than on medium between the elemental and the anthropogenically constructed element-object as long as the medium (or media) is (or are) in direct physical contact with the elemental and the anthropogenically constructed element-object (as well as the other media).

So, what is the theory? The theory states the following. "When an elemental possesses little to no emotional self-control and experiences a significantly high enough intensity of the said emotion, any anthropogenically constructed element-object of which that said elemental created and is directly or indirectly in physical contact with the said element-object will cause the tangible element to transition to a different color depending on the type of emotion, the intensity of the emotion, and the type of element in question (i.e. fire, ice, lightning, or wood).

There two colors, other than the conventional, that tangible elements can transition. However, this depends on the affinity of the element and elemental. One color indicates vexation and/or emotional strain. It is reddish for ice elementals, bluish for fire elementals, purple for lightning elementals, and orange for wood elementals. The other color indicates anxiety and/or fear. It is yellowish for ice elementals, green for fire elementals, bluish for lightning elementals, and purple for wood elementals.

As far as I can determine from my data and research, the change of color does not seem to affect the elemental directly. However, the color transition is an indication of the type of instability that the elemental is experiencing emotionally.

* * *

Is there a limit as to how powerful an elemental can become?

As far as I am aware of, there is no limit to how powerful elementals can potentially become. Historically, there was once a lightning elemental that was able to bring down ten bolts of lightning simultaneously. Normally, summon this much of an element would have instantly killed an elemental from the strain that it would produce upon the body and mind. However, Brutia Fennoe, one of the leaders of the now extinct nation of lightning elementals known as Fencaria, was able to do this and survive. So, in theory, no, elementals do not have a limit at how far their abilities can take them.


End file.
